


Sweetness

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Grumpy was an oversimplification of Ivan’s mood but it was the best he could get. He was tired and everything ached, which proceeded to make him more frustrated. He absently rubbed at his chest and hissed when the fabric rasped against his nipple. The ache there had started three days ago. Another unpleasant side effect of pregnancy and another thing to be grumpy about.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, guys. I woke up this morning and this was the fic that came out. I didn't edit, either.

Grumpy was an oversimplification of Ivan’s mood but it was the best he could get. He would grumble even after he had his morning coffee, stomping around the house and complaining as he cleaned up after Nolan and Travis. Every time they had a video game night they left chip dust all over the coffee table, controllers scattered around and so help him he’d have one of their behinds if that anything other than a french onion dip stain on the couch. Regardless, he cleaned.

He was tired and everything ached, which proceeded to make him more frustrated. Ivan had always been self-sufficient growing up. He was “team dad” as a 15 year-old, taking care of himself and his teammates. And now when he tried to take care of himself and his lovers, it made him feel rundown and edging towards miserable.

With the stain and chips cleared away, Ivan sat himself down on the couch and propped his feet on the now-clean coffee table. His hands fell to his stomach, gently massaging the side of his protruding belly. His OBGYN must have read the sonogram wrong. There had to be two of them in there, not just the one.

Ivan sighed. “I’m not mad at you,” he said quietly. “Very happy about you, actually. Just sore.”

He absently rubbed at his chest and hissed when the fabric rasped against his nipple. The ache there had started three days ago. Another unpleasant side effect of pregnancy and another thing to be grumpy about.

The front door lock tumbled and Nolan and Travis carried in an armful each of grocery bags. As much as Ivan complained about the messiness, they were good to him. It was one thing he knew he could deal with in their relationship.

“You two buy out the whole store?” Ivan quipped from his spot on the couch, not ready to move yet.

Travis smiled at him before passing into the kitchen to drop his haul on the kitchen table. “Look, some of these healthy recipes you printed out have a lot of ingredients.”

“Plus we stocked up on some things you’ve been having midnight cravings for,” Nolan said, leaning over the back of the couch so when Ivan turned his face to look, Nolan pressed a quick kiss to his lips before joining Travis.

Ivan wasn’t alone on the couch for long—Travis plopped down next to him after putting away the pantry items, leaving Nolan to handle the fridge. Travis curled up close, kissing Ivan’s cheek and taking over the job of rubbing his stomach.

“You didn’t have to clean up after us. We just wanted to get to the store before it got crazy.”

“I just… wanted to do something.”

“Next time just do either the living room or the dishes. We don’t want you doing too much.”

“I didn’t do the dishes yet.” Ivan’s brow furrowed.

“Then how’d you get your shirt wet?”

Ivan looked down his front and Travis was right, his shirt was darkened in a few places near his chest and then a bit lower down. What did he get into?

“Nol, honey, c’mere,” Travis called into the kitchen. Hearing Travis use pet names still threw them off sometimes. He wasn’t one for it unless he really needed Nolan and Ivan to know what he was saying was important.

“What’s up?” Nolan rounded the couch. He followed Ivan’s and Travis’s gazes to the front of Ivan’s shirt. “Oh my god.”

How come the two of them got to know what was going on? He shifted in annoyance and his shirt dragged over his chest again. It took a moment longer before realization set in. Jesus.

“My milk came in,” he mumbled and looked down at the widening spot over his right nipple.

Travis brought his hand to Ivan’s jaw, turning it to kiss him full on. He slipped him a little bit of tongue, enough to get Ivan’s heartbeat stuttering, before pulling back.

“Shirt off?” Nolan was already tugging at the edge of it, trying to get Ivan to sit up.

It was an effort to sit up enough for the two of them to get it off, but Ivan flopped back when it was free. His chest was a bit shiny where it was wet and Ivan’s cheeks flushed when he saw a drop leak from one of his nipples.

Both of his boys were smiling at him even though all he felt was embarrassment over the mess. Nolan was hugging him from the side, arm overtop his belly and Travis’s hand came up to gently press at the tissue where Ivan’s chest had swollen a little. It escaped his notice and it shouldn’t have.

“Can we help?” Travis asked, squeezing lightly until another drop came out. “You’re full.”

It ached and the pressure lessened as more milk released. Without a reason to say no, Ivan nodded.

Travis easily took the lead, pinching Ivan’s nipple between thumb and forefinger and giving a gentle tug. There was a short gush of fluid, just enough to coat his fingers and Ivan would have told him he could wipe it on his shirt if Travis didn’t lick his fingers.

“Sweeter than I thought.” Travis swiped up some more of the wetness and held his thumb out to Nolan who readily sucked it in.

“It is. That’s good.”

They liked it. It should have been weird that they were tasting his milk, right? It was for the baby, but Ivan started to feel a conflicting pride along with the embarrassment of being on display like this. He was able to provide for them still, even when they were taking care of him the most.

Suction at his chest pulled Ivan out of his thoughts. Travis was suckling, swallowing down what little milk he was able to get from him. Nolan licked the other and Ivan nearly cried out.

“Too much, too much. Only, ah, one at a time.”

Nolan pulled back and kissed Ivan, rubbing lower on his belly and the top of his thigh—Travis kept drinking.

“I’m sorry,” Ivan apologized to Nolan when he pulled away from the kiss.

“It’s ok,” Nolan whispered to him. “Travis has been waiting for this for a while. I can take care of you in other ways.”

Ivan’s confusion showed, but it was quickly chased away when Nolan gripped Ivan’s hard cock through his sweats. Fuck, he hadn’t noticed. He liked foreplay and the buildup of getting hard and he’d missed all of it.

Nolan stroked him through the fabric and Ivan shivered, his legs falling open wider. “You like it, too? You haven’t gotten so close this quickly in a while.”

He nodded and moaned. It didn’t necessarily take Ivan a long time to come, but he wasn’t as quick-trigger as Nolan and Travis.

Travis pulled away with a last lick and looked at both of them. “Your turn,” he said to Nolan.

“I’m good for now. You enjoy it this time.” Nolan kept his fingers working Ivan’s cock when he leaned over Ivan to kiss Travis sweetly. They loved putting on a show for him and damn, if it didn’t work to rile him up.

Nolan was rubbing the wet patch on Ivan’s sweats, playing with the head of his cock when Travis licked over his nipple to get some more milk flowing. The aches from earlier were nearly forgotten when he was feeling this good.

Teeth nipped at his ear and Ivan squirmed. Nolan knew how to get to him. “Want me to get on my knees? I’ll suck you off.”

Ivan shook his head and Nolan pulled back to look at him. “I won’t last that long, I won’t. Just, ah, like this.”

“Ok, I’ve got you.” 

He was quick enough that Ivan only started to whine before Nolan’s hand was underneath his sweats. Skin on skin. Jesus, he was so close.

A few fast, tight strokes forced him over, coming into Nolan’s hand and the inside of his sweats. One of them was kissing him, swallowing his moans, but he couldn’t focus. It was an intense orgasm, making Ivan tremble with the force of it, but short. He was settling down to just shivers before long.

It took a minute for Ivan to open his eyes and register both of his lovers cuddled up against him. Nolan tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them. Ivan didn’t realize he was cold until the warmth surrounding him grew. If they let him, he would fall asleep here. 

He wasn’t given the chance.

“Oh, shit. I left the milk on the counter.” Nolan at least had the decency of tucking the blanket in around Ivan before rushing into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, you idiot,” Travis laughed.

“Hey, if you hadn’t called me in there I would have gotten everything put away!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
